Missionary love
by KillJoyGem
Summary: Jewel and peridot head out on a mission. Requested (and partially written by lexboss) Warning for lapiven. Don't like, don't read.


AN: this was requested by lexboss and will contain lapiven, if you don't like it, don't read it. No hate please :)

Dear Lexboss, sorry if this isn't wanted it but like, I never said I'm a GOOD writer! Haha

-X-

Pearl wandered around in the living room occasionally picking up bit and bobs from the floor. She watched as Onyx wiped the table so clean that his reflection was visible and smiled to herself. She was glad they they had went through with the human tradition, marriage. It was seen as a way of commuting yourself fully and equally to the one you loved most and she really admired that ideology. Pearl pattered over to the kitchen so as thought to check up on the half gem and ocean gem who were currently attempting to make scones.

They had succeeded more in getting scone mix everywhere including on themselves.

Pearls daughter, Jewel was elsewhere, in the town and was excitedly bouncing from destination to destination with peridot in tow.

Peridot smiled at the over excited gems shenanigans. The lime green gem became somewhat confused upon feeling an odd fluttery feeling in her stomach but passed it off as some other unexplainable phenomenon that belonged to the earth.

The two eventually stopped at the donut shop that Steven had called 'the big Donut'.

"Hello!" Jewel greeted cheerily.

"Hey, what can I get you" Sadie asked from behind the counter. Jewel and peridot looked over what donuts were available before making a decision.

Jewel chose one with pastel blue icing and rainbow sprinkles while peridot chose one with dark green icing and yellow stars.

The two gems took a slow walk back to the beach house while eating their respective snacks.

Later

Steven was watching cartoons on his bed, lapis sitting by his side trying her best to understand what was happening in the show but she had only really came here to see Steven, as much as she liked the barn it was nothing compared to Stevens company.

"Why are they crying so much?" The ocean gem asked Steven.

"This show likes to show children that it's okay to be emotional and get upset and that crying isn't always something you do when your sad" The teen responded, giving an overly complicated answer.

Meanwhile Jewel is standing on the opposite side of the counter to pearl, gushing about all the fun things they would do together and all the great times they would share and how much Jewel wanted the little green gem to stay with them..

"It's great you two are getting along so well, but where would peridot sleep?...assuming she chooses to do so" pearl was uncomfortable with the concept of sleep after her previous attempt to do it.

"She can stay in my room!" Jewel suggested loudly.

"oh well, okay, then!" Pearl walks over to the kitchen area to get a cloth, "Jewel, go show peridot around"

"On it!"

 _Later_

Jewel and peridot had relocated into jewels room and peridot was currently sitting on a tower of water while Jewel stood behind her, giving her null information about the room. The small technician noted that the room was strikingly similar to Ivory coloured gems room that was currently doing Stevens laundry out on the hand of the temple.

Peridot looks over at Jewel who had apparently stopped talking and was now looking around proudly at the shimmering waterfalls filling the room.

"Jewel?" The other gem looked down at peridot, a hint of concern showing on her face when she realised the other gem appeared to be nervous. She gave her a slight nod as a signal to continue.

"…ehh..whenever I look at you- no that doesn't sound right- when ever I'm, when ever I think of you… Ugh, Jewel I th-think I love you. I mean I think-" the little gem was startled from her sentence when Jewel picked her up and delivered a swift kiss to her lips. " I know. I love you too" the two gems remained close to each other simply smiling at the other and enjoying each other's company..

 _Later_

Everyone was getting ready for a mission and we're now just waiting for peridot and Jewel to arrive.

"What do ya thinks taking so long?" Amethyst asked idly to nobody in particular.

"I'm sure they'll be here soon" Steven said cheerily to the purple gem.

Suddenly Steven gasped and the other gems followed his starry eyes gaze to the warp pad where a colourful fusion was now fusion had the same skin tone as Jewel but her hair, eye colour and clothing strongly resembles that of peridots. She had only two arms that have visible muscles adorning the, her legs having a similar build.

She was wearing a Space Jumpsuit that was light lime-green and light blue. The diamonds on the suit were now silver blue-green stars, as her leggings are covered in stripes of green, white and light-blue. The fusion had four eyes that contained hints of both blue and light gree.

To top it off, a cyan coloured visor was covering the upper half of her face.

"We're coming too" she smiled confidently, her hands resting on her hips.

The remaining crystal gems moved onto the warp pad, lapis planting a gentle kiss to Stevens cheek before cautiously sparing Stevens most overprotective 'mother' a glance.

Pearl was looking up proudly at the fusion and hadn't noticed. Garnet said the last word before they left.

"Let's go, team!"

-X-

 **AN: just another reminder not to leave hate, if you don't like lap oven don't read it, it will only get worse from now. I mean probably will. You never know.**

 **Anyway, have a good day!**


End file.
